


Четыре зарисовки о женщинах сериала «Доктор Хаус»

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Пляска святого Витта [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, OOC, UST, Вставка, ангст, дискриминация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: АУ - та, где Эмбер жива. И, возможно, где не было катастрофы.





	1. 1. Кадди

**Author's Note:**

> АУ - та, где Эмбер жива. И, возможно, где не было катастрофы.

Что может быть яснее четко поставленных целей в жизни? Что может быть хуже безответной нежности? Кадди не знает, - а уж она, кажется, знает _все,_ так ее с детства готовили. 

Вот - целая жизнь с самого начала: гордость мамы, отличница с длинными кудрями Гермионы Грэйнджер, в толпе других детей, обхватив сумку с учебниками, выставив острые локти, испуганно и хрупко запечатленная в школьном потоке... Да, гордость; перед родственниками, знакомыми, с их успешными мальчиками - адвокатами и врачами. Девочка-тростиночка, хрупкий южный стебелек, стремящийся выбиться - так в крови заложено - к солнцу. Расти, расти, тростиночка, выбивайся, тянись кверху, как твой всепобеждающий, стремящийся к Богу древний народ. Расти, пробивайся - в отличницы, в специалисты, делай карьеру на радость маме и на зависть родственникам.

Родственники - их любопытство - их окружающий вечный интерес - когда же, как положено, она выйдет замуж? - когда все будет как положено?

И что она могла ответить им всем - и маме, и прочей родне с бесконечными кузенами?

Сегодня, когда вы с ним столкнулись в лифте, когда он опять сказал какую-то гадость... Когда он пришел к тебе в кабинет, стоял перед твоим столом, добивался каких-то новых принципиальных привилегий...

\- что тут может значить жаркая нежность, вспыхивавшая между ними иногда? Их безнадежно-горькая близость... И это длится уже много лет, и ни тогда, ни сейчас он не собирался менять свое поведение, не собирался дать ей ответа, он, свободный от чьего бы то ни было давления и обязательств, не собирался переставать мучить ее.

...Ей сорок пять лет, она сделала успешную карьеру... И ты не дашь мне ответа, ни тогда, ни сейчас, это безнадежно, мы так и будем в вечном, упрямом противостоянии; как не могли помочь тут ни жалость, ни нежность, как она не могла справиться со своим положением в окружении любопытствующих родственников, пожиравших ее позор. 

\- Он найдет себе, - сказала тетя Роза, сидя у них в гостях, устремив на нее проницательный взгляд, стряхивая пепел в пепельницу (которую нужно было вовремя подставить - мама вечно ругала ее за курение у них в комнате, за стряхиваемый пепел - кремовые скатерти, кружева, абажуры, все светлое, нельзя пачкать, но тете Розе никто не указ, тетя Роза сама обо всех судит как хочет, ее грузное семидесятилетнее тело, удобно расположившись в гостиной, готово было в любую минуту и куда угодно двинуться напролом), - он в конце концов найдет себе, - сказала тетя Роза, безжалостно, презрительно морщась и стряхивая пепел, - такую _шиксу,_ как он сам. 

И Кадди, стоя перед ней, у книжной полки, как перед расстрелом, бессильно уронив руки, не знала, как оправдаться, как ответить за него, за неопределенность в своей жизни - и слова, что сказала тетя Роза, мучительно били в виски. 

И, в конце концов, она была абсолютно права.

...Но ты, тростиночка, пробивайся, побеждая болезнь, не сдаваясь ни за что, верь в свои силы - и выживешь, и тебя помилует и приведет к сути твой грозный Бог, Бог пустынь и небес, обещавшийся хранить - тебе и твоему народу, верь в это, сражаясь со смертельным недугом, и Он, в конце концов - спасёт тебя.


	2. 2. Подруга (13)

Сначала тебе десять лет и ты дико смотришь со страхом - на свою постепенно теряющую человеческий облик мать.

Потом тоненьким подростком, на похоронах - вместе с отчимом - смотришь, как проплывает гроб, смотришь на колеблющиеся свечи...

Сначала тебе шестнадцать лет и ты впервые влюбляешься - в одну, в другую. Ищешь что-то в них - раз за разом.

Мир не принимает слабых и больных. Слабых и больных выкидывают, убивают, вытесняют уверенные и сильные.

Эмбер резко встает со стула у кровати больного, подходит к Тринадцатой, тесня ее своей рослой фигурой, хмурясь, изо рта ее вылетают резкие слова.

Эта вражда - кому она необходима? Не стоит ли за ней совсем другое - интерес, симпатия? Зачем это каждодневное притворство?

Вот на кладбище - теплые руки обхватывают тебя - она смеется и легко крутит тебя в одну и другую сторону: "мм? - мм".

И что за интриги каждый день, для чего это соперничество?

Кто кому подбросил собачий ошейник? Кто кого пытался подставить?

И потом взять вину на себя, как в старинных повестях про школьниц, встать за тебя и сказать: "Это я назначила не то лечение. Больной умер из-за меня".

И как ты стояла, показывая трусики - с таким обиженно-возмущенным, честным лицом - просто приподняла на боку кофточку и сдвинула юбку вниз, открывая красную полоску белья - а я уж тогда все знала...

(Она подбросила ей ошейник - у Тринадцатой умер пациент - Эмбер взяла вину на себя).

И что за логика тогда была подставлять ее?

"Интересно, он уволит всех свидетелей?" "Держу пари, что выгонит половину конкурсантов", - говорит Тринадцатая. Эмбер оборачивается к ней, хмуря брови. "Ну допустим. Допустим, я за то, что не выгонит. У него и так сложная ситуация с Кадди, чтобы менять туда-сюда правила игры. А если пари, то на что?" "Ты знаешь - что", - говорит Тринадцатая. Во рту вдруг пересыхает. 

Вот так. Я тоже умею быть стервой. Эмбер оценивающе смотрит на нее, потом хмыкает. "Идет". 

Но он никого не уволил раньше времени. "Неужели правда бы пошла? - спрашивает Тринадцатая, когда в перерыве они сидят на ступеньках лестницы. Эмбер только что принесла из буфета кофе, сунула ей стаканчик и присела рядом с ней. "Проспорила же", - Эмбер хмурится и смотрит поверх кофе.

И вроде бы несерьезно обо всем говорили, - так, дразнили, принципиально изводили друг друга - но кто знает?

Ну что мы ведем себя как подростки? Зачем эта игра друг у друга на нервах?

И как ты стояла, показывала свои трусики - со взглядом, устремленным на Хауса...

Враги, да, враги. Смеяться, нарочито изображать торжественное лицо, когда тебя уволили.

И потом у меня короткий роман с Форманом - что ж, я не только с женщинами могу связывать свою жизнь...

И ведь ничего, ничего быть не может - да не особо-то и хотелось - так, кажется, блазнится, легким августовским веянием - золотая дымка, что исходит от тебя на каждом шагу... Не хотелось и впутывать тебя в то, привычное, осквернять тебя тем, что там, а просто - будто мне снова пятнадцать лет, будто я еще не знаю, чего хочу от той, первой...

Влюбляешься в них - ищешь сути - в одной за другой - словно жемчужинку в раковинке, между их приоткрытых губ - а ее нет... Ни в одной...

Тот мир свой, сжившийся, подпольный, со своими тайными знаками - и ты не из этого мира...

Эмбер резко встает со стула у кровати больного, подходит к Тринадцатой, тесня ее своей рослой фигурой, хмурясь, изо рта ее вылетают гневные, запальчивые слова. Тринадцатая поднимает взгляд - ей хочется просить: "Забери меня! Возьми меня - куда? - с собой, без любви, без секса..."

…И даже пару раз ночевали вместе и спали на одной кровати. И как-то само собой все скатилось в режим дружбы - и все постепенно стало утихать.

Потом был девичник вдвоем, на котором Тринадцатая так волновалась, что напилась и уснула на диване, и только помнит смутно, как Эмбер сидела рядом с ней и гладила ее волосы.

...Солнце бросает отсветы на площадку, на песок и качели. Низкие отсветы лежат на всем, закат освещает дорогу. Старая детская площадка, мимо которой они ходят на работу.

Тринадцатая идет вдоль бордюра, вдоль крашеного спортивного бревна, - и оглядывается. Эмбер, в шляпке и коротком светлом пальто - тоже оглядывается. Секунда - и они становятся на бордюр и идут навстречу друг другу. Встретившись на середине, берутся за руки. Потом шагают с бордюрчика. Эмбер, кружа в вальсе Тринадцатую, делает с ней два-три круга по площадке. Потом останавливается, поправляет шляпку. Усмехается, поворачивается и уходит.

Вот и все. Потом она вышла замуж, потом уехала. И, наверное, так было надо. Тринадцатая знала, что так надо - наверное, мы были созданы друг для друга, но мне, уже отравленной медленным ядом, было бы недостаточно простой дружбы. И сейчас, сидя на полу, улыбаясь и целуя в нос повизгивающую Чейси, Тринадцатая знала, что жизнь каждого складывается так, как нужно - и не бывает других путей.


	3. 3. Первое свидание (Эмбер)

Откинув светлые волосы набок, ты серьезно смотришься в зеркало. Ты красишься. Накладываешь черные тени на веки.

Тебе пятнадцать лет, и ты идешь сегодня на свое первое свидание.

Вся обложившись журналами - они разбросаны вокруг, по кровати, - изогнув ногу стрелой, просовываешь ее в чулок. Покрутив на бедре резинку, поправляешь кружевной край.

Все очень ответственно. Так положено - на первом свидании все должно быть идеально. На первое свидание собирают подруги, хлопочут, сбиваются с ног, собирая косметику, белье и прокладки.

В маленькую их квартирку с утра забегает сестра с пакетами из магазина, кричит что-то маме с кухни, разгружая их, попутно поправляя вышитые подушки на диване. В их маленьком женском царстве все идет своим чередом, пока ты собираешься сегодня на свидание.

Мама все время читает что-то в соседней комнате, и вроде всегда равнодушна, а тут как будто что-то почувствовала, закопошилась, вышла, напряженная, бледная, устало кутаясь в шаль, внимательно посмотрела тебе в лицо. "Ты не задерживайся сегодня", - сказала она.

Подходишь к зеркалу. Все идеально, все по англосаксонским стандартам: ноги от ушей, привычка быть круче всех, быть звездой в школе, доминировать над слабыми. Нежность, хрупкость, инфантильность оставим другим; у нас не так, у нас - напористая сила, уверенность в себе. Сегодня первое свидание, и все будет как положено. Тут так - положено.

...Неважно, хочешь ли ты. Ты будешь делать все, что положено...

Эмбер садится, устало закрывает лицо руками. Волосы свешиваются вперед.

Мама! Когда нас - отсюда - заберут на Родину, на нашу степную, языческую Родину - тогда Бог Кадди, Бог пустынь и степей - помилует нас и спасет, и выведет нас тогда - с Собою.


	4. 4. Кэмерон

...Хмурясь, сидя на диване, с наброшенной на плечи теплой шалью, клетчато-оранжевой с лохматыми кисточками, со всей старательностью отличницы приоткрыв рот, вдевая нитку в ушко иглы, вышивая... 

"Чейз, будь добр, подай мне, дорогой..." Тянется не глядя, аккуратно стараясь не смахнуть чашку с чаем, стоящую сбоку на столе.

Туманные квадраты солнца на полу у дивана, просвечивающие сквозь осенние облака; легкий сквозняк гуляет по дому.

И снова, строго хмуря брови, вглядывается в вышивание…


End file.
